In compliance with the Occupational Safety and Hazards Act Requirements for reduced noise level in electric locomotives it was determined that a substantial amount of noise is generated by power transformer assemblies mounted on the locomotive undercarriage. The primary source of transformer noise is the interaction between the high velocity air stream drawn by the cooling fan and the cooling fan motor support struts. Earlier attempts to reduce the amount of transformer noise without interferring with the transformer cooling efficiency have not heretofor been successful.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an effective noise suppressor for transformer cooling fans without decreasing the transformer cooling efficiency.